Figured Out
by Haseoxth
Summary: After weeks in the Spirit World, Korra and Asami come back from their romantic get away, but still haven't told anybody about their relationship. What happens when someone finally walks in on their secret?
1. Secrets kept for the fun of it

Disclaimer:Man, its been a minute since I had to do one of these... Uhhh, I don't own these characters. And I shouldn't, because I don't think I can write them as well as their creators, nor the masterpiece from which they came.

-

Chapter 1: Knock Before Ye Enter

It had been weeks since they got back from the vacation in the Spirit World, yet they never told a soul. Well, maybe one. Korra couldn't help but tell Iroh. And as she expected, he couldn't have been more supportive and happier for her and Asami. Part of her, though, wanted to stay in that garden forever, or maybe cut out a little corner of the Spirit World for themselves, never going back to Republic City, leaving the Avatar behind. Not because of the stresses that the world held for her- for them, but for the inevitable judgment that might come from their relationship.

And soon the time came to go back. Actually, the time to go back was weeks before they actually did, but Korra had found Wan's Oasis, and had to stay and catch up with "old friends", left through the Northern Spirit portal and had a little adventure getting back. And in the time that ensued, they kept it secret. At first, they did it because they just weren't ready to let everybody know. No need to take the spotlight from the newlywed couple, Asami said. But really, the two came to enjoy the sneaking about, the late night rendezvous, stealing kisses when nobody was looking, secret picnics, and the thought of what people would think if they knew what went on behind closed doors.

Korra sat straddled on top of Asamis hips, leaning forward with a hand deftly unbuttoning her shirt as she nibbled at the crook of Asamis neck. She let out a soft moan as Korra raked her teeth across her skin, lightly clawing at her thighs with the feeling. Korra undid the her last button, pushing the shirt back and marveling at Asami as though this were her first time seeing this site. A soft purr escaped as she looked on, and Korra moved to take off her own shirt.

Just then, Bolin threw open Korras bedroom door, holding his Fire Ferret Pabu out in front of him.

"KORRA, YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT PABU CA...an... do?"

His eyes turned wide as he saw the scene before him. Asami immediately covered herself up, turning a deeper shade of red than her trademark lipstick. Korra pulled her shirt back down, getting off of Asami and walked towards Bolin.

"Uhhh, whaaaa, saahh, whooo,baaaha, maaaaa, I... whaaat?" Bolin stammered, too shocked to find words.

"Bolin..." Korra said quietly.

That seemed to snapped him out of his shock. "Yea?"

"GET OUT!"

A blast of air knocked him out of the room, and the door slammed shut in front of him before he had time to gather himself.

Korra walked back to her bed and with a sigh curled herself next to Asami.

"Guess the catfish is out of the bag now, huh?" She said, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Yea, the jig is up. But it is you're fault you didn't lock the door."

"Its Air Temple Island, there are no locks on the door. 'An air nomad has no need for secrets' is what Tenzin told me when I asked for one."

Asami smiled, wrapping her arms around Korra and pulling her closer. "Alright. But can we be glad that it was Bolin and not Mako that walked in on us? Imagine how that would have played out."

Korra laughed at the thought. "You thought he was bad when we were friends? He might have had a heart attack!"

They both laughed as they imagined their ex-boyfriend keeling over from the shock of finding his two former lovers together.

After they caught their breath, Korra got up, looking around the room for her glider, Asami looking at her curiously.

"Going somewhere?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was going to race Bolin to Mako, because that's undoubtedly where he's going, but I had a better idea," She replied with a mischievous smirk.

She walked to the door and jammed the airbending tool as to stop the door from opening.

"Now, where were we?"

-

A/N: I wrote this as a writing exercise, something I've stolen from Brandon Sanderson, because I couldn't get my mindset straight for my own story I am writing. And just like the Sanderbot 3000, once was finished, the tiny story that was in my head grew to something that is more akin to my Castle piece. I don't think its a bad thing though. The rest of the chapters should be up as soon as I get around to editing the drafts. HOLY SHIT I DO DRAFTS AND EDITING NOW, LIKE A REAL BIG BOY WRITER.

Anyway, thanks for reading.


	2. Knocking is a Lost Art

Disclaimer: Not my character, yada yada, Bryke owns 'em, blah blah, Nick and Viacom, too. On with the show!

-

Chapter 2: Knocking is a lost art.

It took Bolin a few minutes to recover from his forcible exit. And it took him a few more minutes for him to remember why he was on the floor in the first place. Last he remember he wanted to show Pabu's new trick to Ko-

He leapt to his feet, running down the hall, an image burned into his memory forever. He needed to tell his brother.

"MAAAAAKKOOO!"

As he ran down the hall, he barely came to a stop before bowling over Pema.

"So-sorry. " He heaved.

"What's going on, Bolin? Is everything alright?"

"Korra...Asami… KORRASAMI."

Bolin didn't wait for a reply as he bolted down the hall, a man with a mission. He burst into Mako's room, finding his brother sitting on the couch in front of a pile of reports.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAKOO! I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU."

Mako looked up from his reports. "Bolin, I am obligated to love you, but I am busy and really don't have time to see what Pabu can do now. The city was nearly wiped off the map, but people still find time to loot."

"But Pabu's new trick is ama- NO, not that! Its-"

And that's when it occurred to Bolin he really didn't know what to tell his brother, or how to. Yea, his two ex-girlfriends where now… girlfriends? How do you break news like that? Lay it down gently, or all at once?

"Uhhh… Bro, I think you should sit down for this."

"Bolin, I am sitting."

"Right." Bolin started pacing back and forth as he talked. "Alright. Okay. You remember how after Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding, Korra and Asami took that trip to the Spirit World, calling it a vacation, and didn't invite us even though we could have totally used that vacation and the Spirit World would have been totally awesome with the Korra Dragon and the not Vaatu and that one carrot guy, too?"

Mako raised an eyebrow. "Yea, so? That's why we went to Ember Island for a couple weeks."

"YEA, AND HAD THAT LIFE CHANING FIELD TRIP WITH ZUKO. WHICH WAS TOTALLY AWESOME BY THE WAY. Though we did have to cut it short because of that earthquake near Zaofu. Never understood why Toph did that…. ANYWAY, back on track. Okay, you know how ever since they came back they've pretty much been attached at the hype, Asami never going to work, Korra never doing Avatar things, always wanting to be alone, all the stealing food from each others plates, the late night Naga rides that they think we don't know about."

"Bolin… Get to the point."

Bolin scratched at the back of his head, look at his shoulder, Pabu showing his support. "Uhhhh, so I went to go show Korra Pabu's new trick, and I may have seen her and Asami… Uhhh… kissing and stuff."

Mako sighed, shaking his head. "I was kind of hoping you were going to find out for yourself. "

Bolin looked at his brother, shocked and nearly lost for words. "YOU MEAN YOU KNEW?!"

"Yea, I mean, I am a detective and all. I could… guess. I mean I wish they came out and told me, but I respect their privacy. Anyway, how did you find out?"

"I maaay have… walked, or more well, burst in on them while they were doing said… stuff. Anyway, Korra must have been pretty made seeing ash she nearly threw me through a wall. She may have been in the Avatar State, heads still a little fuzzy on that one."

"Knocking, Bolin, is something you need to learn to do. But I think its time we go talk to them. You, apologize, and I guess I'll give them my blessing."

The brothers walked out and back down the hall. Mako's head buzzing with thoughts. He wondered why they didn't just tell him. After all they had been through together, he thought that trusted him enough with that. Yea, they didn't have the greatest romantic past in the world, but still. They were friends, family even.

Before Mako knew it, they were in front of Korra's door. Mako looked over at his little brother. "Watch and learn, Bolin, this is how you do it."

And he knocked on the door.

"Korra, mind if we talk for a moment."

"… I'm coming!"

"Phrasing." Bolin said, to nobody in particular.

A couple minutes went by and nobody came to the door. A few more went by and Mako decided that he might as well just go in, and opened the door.

What he found wasn't what he expected, nor wanted. Korra had Asami pinned up against the wall, Asami with her legs around Korra's waist, her hands held above her head, and Korra's face buried in the arch of Asami's neck.

"Oh."

That's all Mako got out before he completely seized and fell back, his younger brother too fixated on what was in front of him to care about catching him. Korra looked up just in time to see Mako fall, and looked up at Asami.

"Huh, I really thought that would be funnier."

-

A/N: Alright. This chapter is finally done. For about the fifth time. This really didn't want to be published. Like at all. I wrote the draft on my laptop, and the autosave didn't autosave and the laptop decided I needed to restart and update because it doesn't care what I want. I wrote this on my tablet, and something got corrupted along the way and I had to factory reset that, too. I wrote this on my work computer and the autosave saved one draft but not the final one, and the power went out and my back up battery didn't work. I actually gave up at one point and just said chapter one was a one shot. But I really wanted to write chapter 3 so I needed to get chapter 2 out of the way. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it.


End file.
